As applications become more complex and include additional features and services, it can be advantageous for an application developer to utilize code created by another application developer to provide some of these features and services. The provided code can be accessed by the application in a number of ways. For example, the provided code can be bundled with the application, and when the application is started, the provided code can be referenced and used as though it were part of the application. However, in the instances where the provided code is updated, the application will also have to be updated. This process can often be tedious and time consuming, and in the situation where the application is distributed through an application store, the application may have to be resubmitted, go through an application approval process, and be updated on each user's device that uses the application.